113 The Ring
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I Did That Annoying Thing Where I Put Loads Of Smaller Boxes Inside Of A Big Box And You're Getting Really Mad But You Don't Know That The Ring Is In The Smallest Box And I Can't Wait To See Your Face


Waking up in Diego's childhood bedroom when they were in their second round of their mid-twenties was odd, to say the least. And it's not just because Klaus and Ben were lying on the floor. The reason for that was yet to be disclosed from Klaus, while Ben only provided that Klaus quite literally dragged him into their room. "V," her boyfriend's gruff morning voice pulling her from her morning reflection, rolling over to face her boyfriend, her messy hair the only thing in between them, "good morning."

"Good morning D." Vanya murmured back. The oddly cheery, Christmas morning sunlight was streaming through the cracked blinds of the only window in Diego's room.

The room was mostly silent, Vanya was still able to hear their heartbeats and breathing, along with the birds and everything outside, yet it just seemed like it was just less today. That is until-

"Good morning Di-di." Klaus. "Morning Van."

With a quick glance to Diego, both of them sitting up in their bed; just barely able to see Klaus lying by the foot of their bed. "Good morning Klaus. No Ben today?" Soon after she called back, Klaus' head popped up at the end of their bed.

"Nope!" Klaus hopped onto their bed, staying on Vanya's side of the bed, "Benny-boy decided he wanted to sleep in his stupid bed instead of on the floor with me. Can you believe that?" Ever the one for dramatics, Klaus flopped across the bottom of their bed, only to receive a half-hearted kick from Diego sending him scurrying back to Vanya's side.

Diego had started to give Klaus a glare that he was quite used to getting. "You know Klaus, I can see why he might do that." Diego grumbled as he pulled himself from their bed.

Once Diego was completely out of their bed and had made his way to the door that lead to the hallway, Klaus quickly crawled into the spot Diego had been laying in seconds before. Diego rolled his eyes, giving Klaus an empty threat of being there by the time he got back that was just laughed off by Klaus.

"So, Vanya dear, how on Earth do you put up with him and his grouchiness all the time?" Klaus questioned, his fingers already starting to play with the frayed edges of Diego's comforter.

"Klaus," drawing his attention from their frayed black comforter to her, Vanya continued, "You do realize it's past 7:30, on Christmas, and everyone else is probably still sleeping."

As Klaus realized what she said, he quite literally jumped off the bed and scurried out of the room, only to start bellowing "Merry Christmas!" Throughout the house, if anyone was still sleeping they certainly weren't anymore.

Waiting another moment to ensure Klaus wasn't immediately returning to their room, Vanya pulled herself from the bed and did the minimally work required to look presentable for Allison's pictures and videos she had declared they 'needed' to take every holiday, every year. One of the few rules Allison, and Klaus to an extent, required was that on Christmas everyone had to wear their pajamas all day long.

Unsurprisingly, Vanya, Diego, and Five were the only ones in the kitchen. Allison and Klaus usually took the longest to get ready anyhow, while Luther and Ben would wait for them respectively. Five already had a mug of coffee in front of him while Diego was pulling stuff out of the fridge, presumably helping Grace prepare their weird Christmas brunch thing, another one of Allison and Klaus' rules.

By the time the clock had reached 8, everyone but Klaus had come into the kitchen. When asked Ben said Klaus told him to wait in the kitchen for him with everyone else. "Are you sure Klaus isn't up to something Ben?" Allison was reasonably concerned about whatever was taking Klaus so long to get ready.

Ben just sipped from his coffee before heaving a sighed, "Can you ever really know if Klaus is up to something?" Fair enough.

Footsteps could be heard, bouncing off the wooden staircase, rushing somewhere near the living room before making their way to the kitchen, making sure to slow his steps before entering the kitchen.

"Hallo meine lieben Geschwister." Klaus flounced around the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee then joining his siblings at their kitchen table. "What're you guys doing this fine morning?"

"You mean besides waiting for you?" Five grumbled, jumping to get himself his 3rd cup of coffee that morning.

Propping his feet on the table, recklessly leaning his chair back, ignoring Grace's reminders to be careful, Klaus replied, "Of course besides that little bro."

Barely having ample time to dodge the empty mug that had been sitting on the table near Five. Klaus started laughing while Five grumbled about being the same age physically yet roughly triple their age mentally.

After managing to get through their breakfast with only 2 minor arguments, Allison and Klaus, with some help from Grace, led the seven siblings into their family room. Which held the giant pine tree Allison and Luther had gotten from the forestry they hadn't known their Father had. They had gone shopping in pairs, including Grace, and had gotten each other gifts with their inheritance. Pogo retired soon after Reginald killed himself in this timeline, he seemed to still be ashamed of what he had helped Reginald do to the siblings.

It almost always has taken them about an hour and a half to get through everything. Grace always gets them way more gifts than they planned; simply claiming that they were to make up for all the ones they missed growing up. They were down to the last box, roughly the size of a shoe box.

"This one is for Vanya, from Diego." Grace said, handing the box to Vanya.

Vanya unwrapped the box to find, another wrapped box. Looking over at Diego, he had his stupid smug look on his face.

Ignoring the look on Diego's face, Vanya opened the second box, finding a third wrapped box. "Diego, what's going on?" Vanya asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about V." Rolling her eyes, she persisted. Opening the third box to find, unsurprisingly at this point, a fourth wrapped box.

After she revealed the fourth box Klaus struggled to contain his laughter. Continuing on Vanya opened the fourth box, then the fifth, then the sixth, until she got to the seventh box. The seventh box was one of the smallest boxes Vanya had ever seen, it was about the size of the boxes Allison got when she went jewelry shopping.

From the corner of her eye she saw Diego move from the couch to kneeling in front of her, on one knee. He carefully took the box from her and opened it, revealing a beautiful yet simple diamond ring. Taking one of her hands, the other still holding the box with the ring; Diego asked, "Vanya Hargreeves, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
